prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Ligero
| birth_place = England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed =Los Sanchos, Mexico | trainer = Alan Johnson Johnny Moss | debut = November 2001 | retired = }} Simon James Musk (January 7, 1985), better known by his ring name El Ligero, previously''' Ligero', is a British professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT UK brand. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit in the United Kingdom, wrestling for One Pro Wrestling, Real Quality Wrestling, Triple X Wrestling, among many others. He has been regarded as one of the top wrestlers currently wrestling in the United Kingdom. Professional wrestling career El Ligero has been a professional wrestler since his debut in 2001. He has wrestled in the US, Italy, Switzerland, France, Netherlands, Spain and many times in the UK, for over 80 different wrestling companies. He has also worked as a referee for Revolution British Wrestling. Some of the more prominent companies he has worked for include: Pro Wrestling Noah (on their 2008 UK tour), 1PW, All-Star Wrestling, FWA, WAW, IPW:UK, IWW (Ireland), NWA Wildside (USA), EWF (Italy), EWE (Spain), PBW (Scotland), 2FC (France), DCW (Holland), XWA, 3CW and over 65 other companies. He has wrestled the likes of Ultimo Dragon, Little Guido/Nunzio, Doug Basham, Jimmy Rave, Doug Williams, El Generico, Delirious, Martin Stone, Tracy Smothers, Jonny Storm, Jody Fleisch and many many more, including the best the UK has to offer. He has also teamed with Nova (Simon Dean) He occasionally wrestles as one half of the tag team '''Hubba-Bubba Lucha' alongside Bubblegum. Pro Wrestling Noah On June 21, 2008, El Ligero took part in an exclusive British six-man tag team match, on the pre-show of Pro Wrestling Noah's UK event at the Coventry Skydome. The team of Hubba-Bubba Lucha (El Ligero and Bubblegum) along with Luke "Dragon" Phoenix defeated Zack Sabre Jr., Dave Moralez and Mark Haskins. The match was voted UK Match Of The Year 2008 by renowned British forum, the UKFF, and received rave reviews in publications such as Fighting Spirit Magazine. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling During October 20, 2014, Ligero participated in TNA's British Boot Camp 2 along with other British talent including Kay Lee Ray, Nikki Storm, Kris Travis, Mark Andrews, Noam Dar and Rampage Brown. Before the end of year, the contest was decided and it was announced that Mark Andrews had won British Boot Camp 2. In wrestling *'Tag Teams & Stables' **The Prestige (w/ Joe Hendry, Joe Coffey, BT Gunn & Travis Banks) *'Finishing moves' **''El Booto'' (Diving big boot) **''Mexican Splash'' (Diving splash) **''Mexican Wave'' (Springboard back flip three–quarter facelock diving inverted DDT) **''C4L'' Springboard tornado DDT *'Signature moves' **''Air Carumba'' (Somersault plancha) **''El Booto Dos'' (Running low–angle dropkick to an opponent trapped in the tree of woe) **High–angle senton bomb **Sunset flip powerbomb *'Nickname' **''"The Mexican Sensation"'' **'"The Prestigious Mexican Sensation"' Championships and accomplishments *'3 Count Wrestling' **3CW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Anglian Championship Wrestling' **ACW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'British Hybrid Wrestling' **BHW Championship (1 time) *'British Real Attitude Wrestling League' **BRAWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Gerry Norton Promotions' **GNP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cameron Kraze *'Northern Wrestling League' **NWL Elite Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Norton British Wrestling' **NBW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Power Trip Wrestling' **PTW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS World Championship (1 time) **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Nathan Cruz *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW European Championship (1 time) **RDW Lightweight Championship (1 time) **RDW Lincolnshire Regional Championship (1 time) **RDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Martin Kirby **Blitz League (2008) **Money in the Bank (2008) *'SAS Wrestling' **SAS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubblegum *'Triple X Wrestling' **TWX Ax Championship (1 time) **TWX Crush Championship (1 time) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Internet Championship (1 time) * X Wrestling Alliance :*XWA British Flyweight Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com Category:1985 births Category:2001 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Referees Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Full House Wrestling alumni Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:Gerry Norton Promotions alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Northern Wrestling League alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:P.A.I.D. Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution British Wrestling alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:SLAM Wrestling alumni Category:South Wales Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:1PW Tag Team Champions Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:British Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Devon Wrestling Association alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:Extreme World Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Force Francophone de Catch alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:North East Wrestling Society alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Original Pro Wrestling Organisation alumni Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pitbull Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power Trip Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:This Is Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:True Grit Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Wrestle Midlands alumni Category:Wu Tech wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Grimsby Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster